Field
The present disclosure relates to a high-voltage unit casing for on-vehicle use, a high-voltage unit, and a vehicle.
Related Art
As a fuel cell vehicle with a fuel cell mounted thereon, conventionally, there has been known a vehicle in which the fuel cell, a drive motor and a fuel-cell voltage control unit or other high-voltage devices are placed in a front compartment, as an example (e.g., JP 2014-076716 A). When the high-voltage devices are mounted on a vehicle, generally, a plurality of devices including high-voltage devices are housed in a casing and mounted as a high-voltage unit.
It is required that such high-voltage devices be protected in the casing even when the vehicle receives impact force from external, for example, upon a vehicle collision. As a method of improving durability of the casing against impact force, a conceivable measure may be, for example, to increase the thickness of the casing. However, in an attempt to ensure the durability of the casing against impact force by increasing the thickness of the casing, there arises a need for increasing the thickness of side surfaces of the casing to an extremely large thickness to obtain enough durability against assumable impact force, which would be unfeasible in some cases. Accordingly, there has been a desire for further improvement in techniques for protecting high-voltage devices against impact force in the high-voltage unit casing. This issue, which is to improve the impact resistance performance in high-voltage unit casings, has been heretofore an issue common among vehicles on which high-voltage devices are to be mounted, such as electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles, without limitation to fuel cell vehicles.